nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lola Martinez
Lola Martinez is an aspiring actress who is introduced in the second season of Zoey 101, after Dana has left for the European Exchange Program. She is best friends with Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky and Nicole Bristow. She eventually started dating Vince Blake. Her friends initially did not approve the relationship, but then came around. She is only missing in one episode from Season 2 to Season 4: Haunted House (in Season 2). She is portrayed by Victoria Justice. First Year (Season 2) Back to PCA (September 11, 2005): It's the second year at P.C.A. Dana left for the European Exchange Program,happily for Nicole. But, the girls needed a new roommate. When they come back to their dorm they find their new roommate, Lola Martinez pretending to talk to the dead. Meanwhile, Michael and Chase have to deal with Logan, who's Dad gives him a huge entertainment center for their new dorm. Time Capsule (September 18, 2005): Mr. Bender decides to have each person in his class put an item that best represents them into a time capsule. Chase is desperate to know what Zoey has said about him in the video she made to put in the time capsule, and will go to any lengths to find out. Also, Nicole tries to help Quinn to stop snoring and they succeed by putting fish up her nose. The Election (October 9, 2005): It's election time. Class presidents have to be voted for and Chase and Zoey nominate each other as a joke. Then they make a pact that whatever happens, they promise that the election won't affect their friendship. However, when Logan helps Chase win the election (against his will), Zoey gets mad at him, and they decide to drop out of the race. Haunted House (October 30, 2005): (Lola does not appear in this episode.) Every Halloween at PCA, the upper school makes a haunted house for the lower school. This year, Logan is in charge. He promises everybody that the haunted house will not just make them scream but it will make them cry. But when Dustin and his roommate, Jack, get lost in the haunted house, Logan starts to get scared and starts to wonder where Dustin and his roommate have gone. Michael gets chased all over PCA by some French tourists who think he is ill, and Nicole gets a case of mistaken identity when she chases Mark. * Although credited, Victoria Justice does not appear in this episode. Bad Girl (November 13, 2005): Dustin's new girlfriend, Trisha Kirby (Jennette McCurdy who plays Sam Puckett on iCarly), turns out to be a very rude girl. Zoey sends Chase to persuade Trisha to stop going out with Dustin and go for someone older. She gets the wrong idea and thinks that Chase is asking her out and she accepts. To make Trisha stop going out with Chase, he and Zoey pretend to be girlfriend and boyfriend. Meanwhile, Michael and Logan get sprayed by a skunk. Broadcast Views (January 15, 2006): Chase and Michael have an online show, The Chase & Michael Show. Zoey and Logan have their own segment on it called "He Says, She Says" and it all goes wrong when all the boys and girls begin fighting, so Dean Rivers cancels their show. A TV show producer then asks them to be on their show, but don't realize only Zoey and Logan can be on the show. Meanwhile, Nicole is depressed because she is failing Algebra when cute boys distract her, so Quinn and Lola try to fix her problem by using a hypnosis technique. Girls Will Be Boys (January 29, 2006): The girls can no longer relax on the boy's dorm roof thanks to Logan. To solve this problem, they must prove that boys can act the same with girls agayround. So, they disguise Lola as a boy and goes to live with Chase and Logan, taking Michael's place when he pretends to be sick. Robot Wars (February 12, 2006): Zoey challenges some computer geeks to a Bot battle, but first they must build a Bot to compete. The gang asks Quinn for help, but when Logan makes fun of her and everyone laughs, she gets upset and quits. So, they ask the Miles, the smartest guy at PCA to help, but on one condition: Nicole must go on a date with him. Lola Likes Chase (February 26, 2006): When Lola develops a crush on Chase, Zoey and Chase are forced to address their relationship. With some advice from Michael, Chase decides to say yes to the date and forgets all the things that he planned to do with Zoey. This makes Zoey feel jealous and upset. Meanwhile, Logan teaches Dustin how to impress the ladies, only to see Dustin get a date but he himself fails to. Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up .]] Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up (March 10, 2006): Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up is the first Zoey 101 TV movie. It is about Zoey and the gang going to Logan's Beach House for Spring Break and finding out that they are on the testing of Logan's dad's new show called "Gender Defenders". Meanwhile, Chase accidentally sends a text message to Zoey about his love for her. Will this spring break turn out to be a spring bummer? Post-Spring Break People Auction (April 9, 2006): After a fire burns down Sushi Rox, Zoey and the gang hold a people auction to raise money in order to rebuild it. Chase and Michael get auctioned to the sushi-crazy gym teacher. Zoey, Lola, and Nicole become Logan's personal cheerleaders, and they are told to "cheer his awesomeness", as in cheer for everything he does. His plan backfires when the girls decide to cheer for everything he does. Note: The events of the episode happened before Spring Break-Up Quinn's Alpaca (April 16, 2006): Quinn's pet alpaca, Otis, is depressed because he misses her, leaving her feeling depressed as well. The girls then decide to try and cheer her up by throwing an alpaca-themed party. However, this only made her miss Otis even more and she left PCA to meet with him, which could get her suspended as it is the middle of the semester. Meanwhile, the guys make a bet to see who can go the longest without saying anything containing the letter 'S' and the person who loses has to run across the campus wearing nothing but a bikini top, a hula skirt, and a flashing red helmet. Second Year (Season 3) in Season 3.]] Surprise (September 24, 2006): It's a new year at PCA which leads to several surprises, including the heartbreaking news that Nicole will not be attending PCA this year because she was diagnosed with OMGD (Obsessive Male Gender Disorder). Thus, Nicole is sent to an all-girls school. After everyone settles into their new rooms (including Quinn into Zoey and Lola's), Chase tells Zoey he wants to talk with her privately. Lola and Quinn say that Chase wants to tell her he's in love with her, but Zoey doesn't believe them. She marches into Chases's room and finds Chase and Rebecca making out on the couch. Meanwhile, Michael and Logan are fighting for the single bed in their new room. Chase's Girlfriend (October 1, 2006): A shocking ending from "Surprise" leads to yet another plot twist. Chase's girlfriend, Rebecca, seems really sweet until she tells Zoey to stay away from Chase. After Chase learns about this, he must make a decision: Rebecca or Zoey. He chooses Zoey. Meanwhile, Quinn is helping Logan with his free throws in basketball. Hot Dean (October 22, 2006): A new hot Dean, Dean Taylor, fills in for Dean Rivers when Dustin, his friends and Quinn hit Dean Rivers with a model airplane by mistake. Meanwhile, the girls' Dorm Advisor Coco has just been dumped by her boyfriend Carl. Zoey and her friends set up Dean Taylor and Coco on a date at Sushi Rox because they are tired about Coco's complaints about Carl. Dean Taylor and Coco go on a date, but Carl comes and Coco chooses Carl. Zoey's Tutor (November 5, 2006): Zoey struggles with Chemistry, where she scores a "C" on a test. She is given a new tutor; to her surprise, her tutor is Logan, who secretly happens to be one of the best pupils. Zoey starts learning Chemistry with Logan behind her friends' backs. All of her friends become suspicious, especially Chase. Chase tries to find out why, so Logan lies and says that Zoey is dating him, which Chase doesn't believe. Meanwhile, Quinn attempts to catch a rat that was lost for 6 weeks, but it appears to be outsmarting her. The Great Vince Blake (November 12, 2006): Vince Blake appears to be the ladies' man, the best school athlete and the savior of the football team. He helped PCA advance to the state championships. Little do people know, he is in fact a cheater; Chase caught him taking pictures of a history test with his cell phone. Chase must choose: not to tell the teacher and let Vince cheat more or make PCA lose its biggest football game. Logan, Michael, and the football team convince him not to tell, but Zoey thinks he should. Chase does tell and the football team beats Chase, Michael, Logan, and Mark. Vince is expelled. Meanwhile, Zoey, Lola, Quinn, and Mark put healthy snacks called Moon Bars to try and persuade the students to stop eating junk food, but ends in chaos as they turn out to be addictive after Quinn and Mark put cactus juice in them to enhance their flavor. Silver Hammer Society (November 26, 2006): Zoey, Michael, and Lola are invited into a secret society at PCA called the Silver Hammer Society. Chase is also invited to join, but he rejects the offer. Logan desperately wants to join, and pretends to be Chase in order to do so, but his disguise is quickly revealed. Everybody quits when they have to vote someone out. Then Logan starts to make his own club, The Logan Knights. Also, Quinn acts weird around a new girl in school, Sara. Michael Loves Lisa (January 7, 2007): After developing a crush on a hot girl named Lisa, Michael becomes too nervous to perform in the Open Mic Night, causing him to throw up on her and another guy. While cleaning up, Lisa falls in love with the other guy. Upon hearing this, Michael becomes really sad. Eventually, Michael and Lisa start dating. Meanwhile, Logan and Chase are having a go-kart race. Wrestling (March 4, 2007): After seeing Zoey stop a fight, the wrestling coach wants Zoey to join the wrestling team. When the days pass, she doesn't get a chance to wrestle anyone. Then later on, she finds out that she will be wrestling in the tournament and facing the undefeated champion, Chuck Javers. In the competition, all the boys quit because they don't want to hurt a girl or get hurt by a girl. When it comes to face Javers, they say Zoey is injured so another wrestler can play. Zoey reveals the truth and is knocked out by Javers. Meanwhile, Lola wants to be a reporter. Zoey's Balloon (March 11, 2007): Zoey and her friends must write a secret and tie it to a balloon for psychology class. However, Zoey's balloon gets stuck in a tree, and someone finds and learns Zoey's secret. The mysterious person begins blackmailing her, forcing Zoey to do various cruel tasks. (including dancing to the embarrassing song "The Macalana" in public) Eventually, it is revealed Rebecca is the blackmailer. Zoey and company face her in public and Chase, Lola, Michael, Stacy, Firewire, and Zoey reveal their secrets and dance "The Macalana". This is Rebecca's last appearance. Chase's Grandma (March 18, 2007): Chase's birthday is coming up but he's too busy writing a 5000-word paper to care. When Zoey hears that Chase and his grandmother share the same birthday and that Chase shared a close relationship with her when he was young, she thinks she has the perfect gift for him: to bring his grandmother to PCA, but she gets the flu and is unable to come to PCA. On Chase's birthday, his grandma dies. Meanwhile, Lola and Quinn are trying to get Dustin's arm out of a vending machine. Quarantine (March 25, 2007): Zoey's date, Danny, gets put on hold when the gang is quarantined in the girls' room because Quinn made her own germ and spilled it all over the floor. Quinn calls the biohazard unit and is told that they have to stay in their room in order for the germ not to spread throughout the campus. While Zoey, Chase, Lola, Michael, Quinn, and Logan are quarantined, they all have problems. They all learn that the germ is harmless and are released. Meanwhile, Quinn thinks Mark is cheating on her. The Radio (July 19, 2007): Chase sells Zoey a "fada model #115" radio for $5 and a coupon for a free taco. Quinn tells Zoey that the radio is worth $10,000 and plans to give the radio back to Chase. When Chase discovers the value of the radio, he scolds Zoey for not giving it back to him, even though she was planning to give it back. This makes her mad and she decides not to give the radio back. Eventually, Chase's grandpa takes it back. After being teased by Lola about how she has never been kissed by Mark, Quinn tries to make him kiss her (He eventually does when she does not expect it). Paige at PCA (August 10, 2007): A science star named Paige Howard (Miranda Cosgrove) attends PCA and is going to install her new energy converter to make PCA run on "Paige Power". This upsets Quinn because she realizes that she may no longer be the smartest girl on campus, and she gives up science. Eventually, the converter has problems and Quinn fixes it before it destroys PCA. Meanwhile, Chase and Logan try to make Michael think that he is going crazy for a psychology class after he refuses to do his share of the work. Dance Contest (September 16, 2007): Michael and Logan must help Chase become a wonderful dancer before a dance contest to dance with Zoey. Lola wants to get the main role in a play, but in the meantime, she tricks a British guy to go on a date with her. Also, Michael, Logan and Quinn try to be customer of the week to get free coffee. The Favor Chain (September 23, 2007): Zoey's dad signs a permission slip, allowing Zoey to go off campus to meet her favorite author. She asks Coco and she says she'll do it, but Zoey must get her some special ravioli that only Michael can make. Michael asks for another favor which ends up becoming a chain of favors. Zoey begins to worry that she may not finish all the favors in time. Can Zoey still meet her favorite author? It all works out and Zoey meets J.T. Hawthorne. Zoey Rib's (September 29, 2007): After a deceased relative of Zoey's sends her "a thousand pounds of ribs", Zoey, Chase, Michael, and Logan agree to have a rib cook-off. After a fierce feud between Michael and Logan, they decide to compete against each other with Zoey on Michael's team, and Chase on Logan's. Meanwhile, Quinn accidentally blows Mark's eyebrows off in an experiment gone awry, and she creates a stimulant that accelerates hair growth. The Curse of PCA The Curse of PCA (October 13, 2007): After bringing up the legend of a former PCA student named Charles Galloway, who fled to the wilderness above PCA at a place called Redstone Gulch because of an extremely hard test, the gang decides to go check it out for themselves, with help from Lola's crush. There, they find the necklace of Charles Galloway. When the gang refuses to let Logan keep the necklace, which he says will be evidence that they proved the legend true, and make them famous at PCA, he steals it and puts it in Zoey's backpack, causing a violent thunderstorm to form and a green cloud to come after Zoey and the others. Zoey must help save PCA by getting to Redstone Gulch and placing the necklace back where it came from. Quinn and Zoey make the cloud blow up. This is the second Zoey 101 TV movie. After the Curse Drippin (October 21, 2007): Michael tries to introduce his new slang word, "drippin", which means "Good. Awesome. Sweet." Logan gets a horror movie called Shinnyuusha. Evidently, Dustin freaks out from watching this movie and stays with the girls overnight. Meanwhile, the guys’ dorm encounters a new problem – the fire alarm goes off at night. Son of a Dean (November 4, 2007): Zoey starts dating Dean Rivers' son. But then, Zoey thinks he might not be Mr. Perfect. Meanwhile, Logan makes a dance video for girls so they can dance with him from the TV. Chase and Michael struggle to make 26 more episodes of The Chase & Michael Show to give Toonjuice.com by the end of the month, and end up getting sued by Friday Night Live for their idea of two bowling pins afraid of a bowling ball rolling towards them. Hands on a Blix Van (November 18, 2007): There is a contest to see who can keep their hand on a Blix van for the longest. The winner gets a private Blix jet for two to anywhere in the world, and many people are determined that they can win. Logan tries to win by lying about breaking his leg, scaring students off, sneezing on their hands and he requested a chair so the competition would be easier for him. Meanwhile, Lola and Quinn try to find a way to make Quinn stop laughing after a breath spray she made to cure her bad breath makes her laugh non-stop. Miss PCA (December 2, 2007): Logan hosts a new "Miss PCA" beauty pageant. While Zoey, Lola and Chase initially found the event degrading, the girls asked to join when Logan revealed the prize of the contest: the chance to be on the cover of Buzz Magazine. And when Zoey and Lola find out, they sign up, but Zoey and Lola become competitive and start sabotaging each other. In the meantime, Michael desperately tries to make Quinn laugh at his jokes. Logan Gets Cut Off (December 9, 2007): Logan is in trouble when his dad discovers that he's purchased a $327,000 car without his permission. That's when Mr. Reese steps in and takes control. He takes away Logan's valuables, closes his bank account and cuts his credit card in half. When Zoey, Lola and Chase see that Logan is in desperate need of help, Zoey does Logan's laundry, Lola helps him with his hair, Chase types out his report, and they all try to teach Logan how to fend for himself with no money. Meanwhile, Michael says he can get out of any difficultly tied ropes, so Mark and Quinn tie him up to see what he can do. Does he have the skills he says he has? Goodbye Zoey? .]] Goodbye Zoey? (January 4, 2008): This is third Zoey 101 TV movie. Zoey's parents come for an unexpected visit to PCA and tell Zoey and Dustin that they are moving to England. Zoey's dad's business is starting a new branch in London. When offered to accompany the parents to London, Dustin quickly declines the offer because he is seeing someone, but Zoey decides to think about it first. Although Zoey treasures Chase's opinion, Chase had heard the rumor before Zoey gets a chance to tell him about the news. This leads Chase to bitterly convince Zoey that she should go to London, and she decides to leave PCA. After she leaves, Chase starts hanging out with a disgusting girl named Gretchen who looks a lot like Zoey. He later admits that he only did so because he missed Zoey. In a cliffhanger ending, due to a webcam malfunction, Zoey watches Chase confess his love for her when talking to Michael and Logan. Season 4 Trading Places (January 27, 2008): Zoey returns to PCA to talk to Chase, but discovers that Chase has recently transferred to Coffington to be with her. After Chase and Zoey meet through video chat, Chase reveals that he has to stay at Coffington for at least one full semester. They go on a "Video Chat Date", but it doesn't work out, so they agree to wait until the semester is over. Absent: Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks Fake Roommate (January 27, 2008): Michael and Logan attempt to fool the housing lady into thinking that Chase is still at PCA so that they do not need to obtain a new roommate. To do this, Logan makes a fake Chase. Meanwhile, it is time for Coco's job review with Dean Rivers. After learning that he likes lions, she tries to please him by bringing a "tame" lion into his office. Dean Rivers enters the office and the lion attacks, sending him to the hospital. Thus, Coco is fired and is hired as a bathroom attendant. The girls' then get a new dorm advisor, Mira. Later, they soon discover the very dark side of her. Absent: Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks Alone at PCA (February 3, 2008): It's semester break, and the gang is all set to go on a trip to Yosemite. Coco, who was supposed to bring them there, suddenly cancels the trip, once again concerning her boyfriend Carl, leaving the gang at PCA. They are unhappy, but Dean Rivers reminds them of the fun they can have with the campus to themselves. However, the fun comes to an end when his prized golfing trophy is smashed by a hockey stick. He assumes that Logan and Michael did it, as they are the only ones on campus with hockey sticks and at the location of the golfing trophy. However, they did not really do it, so the girls try to prove them innocent. Zoey and Lola interrogates while Mark and Quinn investigate the crime scene. Meanwhile, Stacey Dillsen waits four days to go skiing with her parents, but they stood her up. Absent: Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks Rumor of Love (February 10, 2008): A new PCA student named James Garrett, who is a girl magnet, becomes Michael and Logan's roommate. They eventually make James leave as he did not feel wanted in their room. Since James is a celebrity among girls, Logan becomes blinded by jealousy as he wants girls to date him, not James. After seeing Zoey bring James to Sushi Rox for lunch, he decides to create a rumor that they are dating, so that girls will not date James but will date Logan. Absent: Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks First appearance of Austin Butler (James Garrett) Anger Management (February 17, 2008): Dustin is Logan's new assistant. However, the job is short-lived after Logan leaves Dustin an angry voicemail, which Dustin showed to James, Michael and Zoey. James then puts it on the Internet and everybody hears the message. Dean Rivers is unfortunately blamed for it. Anger struck, he sentences Logan to anger management classes for several weeks. Meanwhile, Lola eats nuts that Quinn spat out, and becomes angry at Quinn because she did not immediately tell her that those peanuts were in her mouth when she saw Lola eating them. Quinn Misses the Mark (February 24, 2008): Quinn and Mark agree to stop dating for a while, but Quinn sees him with a hot girl named Brooke, and is upset. She decides to start a new look to get Mark back. She begins to change her hairstyle, clothes, and makeup. Quinn's plans don't seem to go the right way, but she gets attention from other guys, including Logan. Meanwhile, a horse begins following Michael because he feeds Logan's cookies to it. Quinn is comforted by Logan and they end up kissing. Absent: Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks Walk-a-Thon (March 9, 2008): Zoey and Dustin are participating in a charity walk-a-thon at PCA called The Big Walk, and they are getting sponsors to donate, but Lola accidentally pledges a total of $600. Zoey visits Carmine, the organizer of the walk-a-thon, to explain the problem to him, and discover that he is extremely fierce. Meanwhile, Quinn and Logan start dating privately, and they have to convince everyone, especially Michael, who may have seen them hugging, that they still hate each other. Also, Lola attempts to knit a sweater, but finds it very difficult. Vince is Back (March 22, 2008): The gang is surprised to find out that the bully and football star, Vince Blake, is back after being expelled. The girls decide to just ignore him, which proves harder then expected, but the guys decide that it's time for some revenge, or "comeuppance" as Michael calls it. Meanwhile, Quinn and Logan are struggling to pretend they still hate each other and find themselves slipping up reparatively. Absent: Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks Dinner For Two Many (March 30, 2008): Zoey wants to go on a date with just James, with none of their other friends, at Vaccaro. Meanwhile, Quinn hates having to sneak around when spending time with Logan, and they plan a romantic dinner as their first official date. They also decide to go to Vaccaro, thinking that no-one else at PCA could afford the food there. Both couples, however, end up sitting right next to each other. Zoey notices them, and after two different lies told to cover up their secret, Michael and Lola end up joining the two couples, creating more chaos. Absent: Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks Coffee Cart Barn (April 6, 2008): After an accident involving coffee carts and his wife, Dean Rivers bans all coffee carts at PCA and makes a rule that no coffee is allowed on campus. Logan and Michael start selling coffees in their room, but overcharges his customers, selling large coffees at $9 per cup, and $1 more for sugar. When the girls find out, they decide to open another coffee sale in their room, but they charge less than half of what Michael and Logan charge, at $4 per large cup. Logan finds out, and he decides to tell Dean Rivers about them selling coffee in their room. Absent: Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks Roller Coaster (April 27, 2008): Zoey's physics class is going on a field trip to ride on a rollercoaster. Everyone is excited to go, except for Michael. He seems to be afraid of rollercoasters. As Logan finds out about this, he tells everyone Michael is afraid of riding them. Will the gang be able to help Michael out, and will they stand by his side? A musical performance is seen in the last part of the episode. Also, in real life, the roller coaster that Michael rides is Goliath at Six Flags Magic Mountain. When in the episode, they call the theme park Mystic Mountain and Michael rides the Spine Twister. There is no sub-plot, in this episode. Absent: Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks Chasing Zoey Zoey 101: Chasing Zoey (May 2, 2008): The end of the school year is approaching, and there is an upcoming prom. Quinn and Lola are excited to go. James gives Zoey a locket saying that he loves her, and asks if he could spend the summer with her in Maui. After that, Zoey barely talks to him. Two days later, Zoey breaks up with him because she realizes that shes not sure for her feelings for him anymore and something is 'in the way'. Meanwhile, Michael wants to drive Lisa to the prom in a classic car he got from his father, but he doesn't know how to drive it, so a mysterious man named Mr. Takato teaches him. Also, Quinn and Logan talk about their prom dates after deciding that they could not go together as it would arouse suspicion. Also, Brooke dumped Mark because he is too boring. Logan shouts that he loves Quinn and the two of them admit their relationship and run into each other to kiss in front of the whole prom. Stacey runs from the prom and Mark Del Figgalo hits her while driving Michael's car and her lisp disappears. Finally, Chase returns to PCA after a semester in England. After he clumsily falls down a set of stairs, he and Zoey finally kiss. He becomes Zoey's boyfriend and they start dating. Mark and Stacey are now believed to be dating. Then later, Zoey asks Chase if he would go to Maui with her and he accepts. When Lola and Vince Blake finally come in late, all the couples dance together. Note: The couples are Zoey and Chase, Logan and Quinn, Mark and Stacey, Michael and Lisa, and Lola and Vince. Note: 3 of the band members are the same band members as the band in iCarly. They play because Dan Schneider is the director for both iCarly and Zoey 101. Last appearance of: Dustin Brooks, James Garrett, Lola Martinez, Micheal Barrett, Quinn Pensky, Logan Reese, Lisa Perkins, Vince Blake, Mark Del Figgalo PCA Confidential (May 2, 2008): Zoey, Chase, and Stacey take a walk down memory lane when prospective new students question them about their experiences attending PCA. This is the final episode of the series. Last appearance of: Zoey Brooks, Chase Matthews, Stacey Dillsen, Coco Note: This episode is not of standard format (no opening credits) Personality/Traits Lola: She is an aspiring movie star who came to PCA after Dana moved out (in Season 2); Lola became the new roommate of Zoey, Nicole and (later, in Season 3) Quinn. As an acting exercise, Lola pretends to be a "freaky goth chick" on her first day at PCA, frightening Zoey and Nicole to the point that they wish to sleep in tents outdoors, rather than share a room with her. But, after hearing a phone call revealing the act, the gig is up. The next morning, Zoey and Nicole have a fake fight to show Lola that she is not the only one who can act. Lola is very dedicated to her dream of becoming a famous Hollywood actress, and confident of winning an Oscar by her 19th birthday. She is overly confident in that dream in "Son Of a Dean," by thinking she will win the raffle to the movie premiere, "Peaches n' Cream" because, according to her, it is "destiny." Not exactly a hard worker, she uses acting as a way to avoid what she finds is unnecessary to her future career (such as contributing in a time capsule project). She loves to talk and loses her voice in "Quarantine," after practicing her scream too much for a part. She can talk in a very convincing British accent, as shown in "The Dance Contest," when practicing for a play, but often pretends (lies) to get boys. She possesses a phobia of people in big costumes, due to an accident with a giant Hot Dog that took place when she was young, which is reveled in "Zoey's Balloon." Strangely, she did not freak out at Quinn's "Alpaca Party" in "Quinn's Alpaca," even though Mark was in a big anteater costume. She also can tell if a boy is a good kisser by watching him eat an apple, but it is never shown exactly how she does this. Her crush, Lafe, from "Curse of PCA," appears to be identified by Lola as a "good kisser." In the episode "Vince is Back," it is revealed that Lola likes Vince, who has come back to PCA after being expelled. She kisses Vince four times, after she finds out that he has changed. It is then clear that the two are dating. Vince is also in her yoga class. Lola also enjoys knitting, but is terrible at it, and she forgets to put in a headhole when knitting a sweater, as shown when she forces Stacey to try it on. Although her name is Lola Martinez in the series, on the Pacific Coast Academy website in her section "Lolascopes," her name is Lola Camacho. External Links * Zoey 101 Official Website * Lola on Wikipedia Category:Zoey 101 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Zoey 101 characters Category:Characters with brown hair